fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Last Friday Night
thumb|left Hey leute das wird eine neue FF sie handelt über mich selbst & Leute aus dem Chat wer dabei sein will schreibt mir einfach ne Nachricht ! Freue mich über Kommis !!!! 'Partypläne & andere Katastrophen'!! Lias Sicht: Tja ich bin Lia !!! 15 Jahre alt !!!! Und.... was noch ??? Hab die besten Freundinnen der Welt!!! Fredi, Leah, Mia, Annika & viele andere :) zusammen sind wir eine richtig coole Clique !!!! Meine Familie is perfekt :) Ich hab eine kleine Schwester Namens Emi, Supi Eltern und einen Hund namens Bella !!! Ich bin total unbeliebt aber eine gute Sängerin & Schwimmerin ! Meine Noten sind durchschnittlich auch wenn mich andere gerne Streber nennen !!! Naja nächste Woche ist Silvester also muss ich alles organisieren !!! Die Deko, Essen usw..... An mir bleibt immer alles hängen !! Leider habe ich keinen Freund :( Dabei hätte ich so gerne einen !!!! Naja jedenfalls habe ich ne Menge zu tun !!! Doch meine Freunde werden mir schon irgendwie helfen & vllt. finde ich ja noch meinen Mr. Right ? Achja und ich bin im Musik Club !!! Wir machen das genauso wie bei Glee ♥, aber singen nie Solos sondern immer in Chor aber was noch nicht ist das kann doch noch werden oder ? 'Schule !!!!' thumb|left'Lias Sicht: L: Emi ?????? E: Ja ???? L: Bist du fertig wir kommen sonst zu spät zur Schule !!! E: Komme schon !!! L: Ok Mum & Dad wir gehen dann !!! D: Ok bis nachher !!! M: Vergiss nicht nachher mit Bella rauszugehen !!! L: Was?? M: Julia du bist dran !!! L: Nenn mich doch bitte Lia !!! Na gut bis nachher !!! E: Sehen uns dann später !!!! L: Bis dann !! ( In der Schule) F: Lia !!!!! (umarmung) L: Fredi !!!! (umarmung) T: Lia !!! M: Lia!!! A: Hey Leute !!! F: Schon ne Idee für Silvester ??? L: OMG !!!!! A: Was denn ??? M: OMG der typ sieht Hammer aus Lia der wer doch was für dich!! L: Quatsch !!!! Der steht bestimmt auf ne andere ! F: Wie sehen deine Pläne für Silvester aus ?? L: Ich weiß es nicht!! M: Treffen wir uns alle nach der Schule ? L: Sorry muss mit Bella raus :( A: Schon wieder ß L: Ja sorry ! (Unterricht beginnt) Lehrer: Lia ???? L: Ja ?? Lehrer: Wie laufen die Planungen für die Silvesterparty ? L: Super! Wir feiern in der alten Scheune !!!! Das Thema is Glittering & Glam ! F: Wird das auch mal belohnt ? Lehrer: Was? F: Die Arbeit die Lia macht ! Sie können auch mal was machen ! Lehrer: Ähh.... Danke ..Lia !! L: Kein Problem Lehrer: Lia ?? Könntest du die neuen rumführen ? L: Naja..... Lehrer: Ach komm schon !! L: Na gut !!! Lehrer: Nach Sylvester ok ? L: Ok 'Party Planung !!!! Lias Sicht: War klar das ich wieder alles machen musste !!! Ich war mit Bella draußen gewesen und hatte den Typ gesehen der mir und den Mädels im Schulflur aufgefallen war ! Er sah wirklich gut aus !!! Na gut Themenwechsel ! Ich habe keinen Freund und werde nie einen haben ! Ich habe Blondes Haar, Blaue Augen & ne Brille darauf steht keiner! Jetzt schalt ab und denk an was anderes Lia !!! Wach auf aus deiner Märchenwelt !!!! Das Thema is Glittering & Glamer ! Als Deko in der alten Scheune auf jeden Fall ne kleine Bühne mit Karaoke, es wird goldene & Silberne Sterne geben, DJ, Fingerfood ..... Diskokugeln sonst noch was ? Muss unbedingt noch ein Kleid für mich kaufen ! Am besten mit den Mädels ruf am besten alle an ! Obwohl brauch ich eigentlich ein Kleid ich habe gar kein Date ! Soll ich überhaupt hingehen ? thumb|leftSMS: Hey Mädels Lust auf Shoppingtour für Silvester ! Hab euch alle mega doll lieb ! Lia 'Shoppingtour ?!' Lias Sicht: L: Hey Mädels ! F: Dann mal auf Shopping Tour oder ? M: Na logo L: Mia wie gehts dir & Luki ? M: Super J: Leute Zeit für unseren Spruch ! A: Ja !!!!! L: Best Friends Forever !! F: Yayayaayyaayaa!!! J: Dann mal los T: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Mel:Jaaaaaaaa!!!! (Im Laden) L: Wow was für coole Kleider !!!! F: Ja !! Juju: Sieh mal Lia das Rote wär was für dich !! L: Meinst du ? F: Ja ! L: Ich glaube ich gehe nicht hin ! Mel: Was ????? Mia: Lia du spinnst ! F: Lia ? Was soll der Scheiß ! Emi: Lia wieso ? Du musst mit sonst darf ich auch nicht hin ! L: Ich hab gar kein Date ! Mel: Das stimmt nicht das kannst du ändern ! L: Ich weiß nicht ! Fredi: Mensch Lia wir gehen alle als Freundinnen hin ! Juju: Genau ! Annika: Das wird cool !! L: Wenn ich euch nicht hätte ! Fredi: Ja !! Emi: Dann auf Shopping Tour ! T: Yayayayyayaya! Das sind die Kleider die wir gekauft haben !!! thumb|left|Jojos Kleid thumb|left|Annikas Kleidthumb|Lias Kleidthumb|left|Taschas Kleidthumb|Jujus Kleidthumb|left|Emis Kleidthumb|left|Verris Kleidthumb|Mels Kleidthumb|left|Mias Kleidthumb|Fredis KleidSie sind der Hammer oder? Jetzt fehlt nur noch mein Mr. Right! Unsere Mr. Rights !!!!thumb|left|Leahs Kleid Ich bin so glücklich das ich meine BFFs hatte ohne sie ist alles doof !! 'Generalprobe !!!!' Jujus Sicht: Was dachte sich Lia nur wieso wollte sie nicht auf die Silvesterparty ? Klar sie hatte keinen Freund und so ! Aber ich doch auch nicht! Wir akzeptieren Lia so wie sie ist ! Und würde sie auch mal mehr aus sich machen & nicht wie in diesen Rachel Berry Look rumlaufen hätte sie längst einen Freund ! Sie kann nie Nein sagen und alle nutzen sie damit aus !!! Ich muss dringend mit Lia reden !!! Sie is doch meine BFF !!! thumb|left|Rachel Mels Sicht: Wie mega ich mich freue !!!! Morgen ist Silvester !! Lia hatte echt super Ideen gehabt !!!! Wir waren vorhin in der alten Scheune gewesen die sah super aus! Überall baumeln silberne & goldene Sterne von der Decke ! Es hängt eine Diskokugel in der Mitte !!! Wir haben einen Mega DJ + Karaoke Bühne !!! thumbthumb Deko von Lia ♥ -------------------------> thumb|left <---------- Bühne !!!!! Scheune von außen !!! -----------------> Lias Sicht: Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen !!!! Sonst würde ich das alles nicht verkraften !!!! Alle waren im mega Stimmung & ich ??????????? Wieso habe ich so schlechte Laune !!!!! Liegt es daran das ich meinen eigenen *Finn* nicht finde ? Rachel hat ja so mega Glück !!!!! E: Lia ???? L: ..... thumb E: Lia ????? L: Hey ! E: Alles ok mit dir ? L: Ja ich ... E: Warum ist du nichts ? L: Ich .... E: Lia alles ok ? L: Ja ich war nur in Gedanken ! E: Du musst überhaupt nicht aufgeregt sein !!!! Alles ist super !! L: Ich weiß ! E: Du gehst doch hin oder ? Bitte Lia !!!! L: Ja ich gehe hin aber nur wegen dir !!! E: Wieso ? L: Weil ich dich nicht Enttäuschen will !!! 'Party, Liebe & mehr !!!' Kategorie:Romanze